


Pressure

by Starmaker5



Series: Poems [5]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Starmaker5
Summary: My fifth attempt. If your going to get mad about it, please note that everything I wrote is genuine.
Series: Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156316





	Pressure

Pressure

I get an A,

I get an uh,

They think it’s normal for me,

Like flowing on the sea breeze.

But I work.

I work harder than them.

And I don’t even smirk.

Yet they get perfect scores while eating gum.

‘It’s normal’ they say.

‘Your not really trying’ they say,

‘Because it’s in your blood.’

Well even if it is,

Why do I struggle in the flash flood?

They say I’m smart,

But am I really?

How can I know things from quantum physics to a pie chart,

Yet struggle just to get that A?

And what’s the point?

Lots of people would love to see me fail.

For them I’m nothing but a joint,

A part of a creature far larger than them.

Part of a monster they feel threatened by.

According to them, I’m deaf and dumb.

And now I’m one of the bad guys.

‘Don’t worry’ they say.

But shouldn’t I?

My own classmates I saw,

Ganging up on an ally.

I’ve faced it before.

They say I’m a beast.

They think I’m the beast behind the lore,

The one that has a feast,

On human lives.

But we’re human too.

I feel betrayed.

Heh, that’s familiar.

I wonder if they think like a jew

To a natzi?

Do I belong?

They say I’m strong.

They are wrong.

They have been wrong.

We did not cause this.

And I mourn those we miss,

Yet some seem to think,

That I’m the beast who killed them.

Why are we the bad guys?

We only want to live and love.

I want to cure cancer,

I want to be a dove.

Yet here is your mind’s answer

I brought the virus.

We do not have arrows.

We do not raid villages.

I’m just a kid who likes carrots.

Yet for some we apparently pillage.

If I was a beast in a video game,

I’d be hating on you all, and awaiting to be slain.

But this is not a game, and despite the blame,

I still share your pain.

I do not blame,

How can I?

We’re all in pain.

Blame has a price that is high.

But I am not docile.

I have been betrayed before.

And I don’t want to be a fossil.

If you really think I’m such a boar,

List off all my crimes.

Every one that I have done.

You’ll see through the times and dimes,

My only real crime is wanting fun.

I just want to enjoy myself.

I’m not killing.

I’d rather have a bookshelf.

Yes the fear is chilling,

But the cornered rat will bite the cat.

My limit is not the same as theirs.

Some have already hit it.

Some simply have tears.

But you can’t kill a spirit.

You can only enrage or sadden it.

And ultimately, my heart cannot hold onto hate.

I still have love, even through my betrayals.

Though apparently no country to call home is my fate,

I will still fight the portrayals.

I’ll still try to cure cancer.

I’ll still try to bring all together.

Because you want to know the real answer?

No one is better through born conditions.

Nor are we better through positions.

We’re all scared animals,

Stop blaming the other pack,

Just because the real beast is intangible.


End file.
